1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor light emitting device package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are known as next generation light sources having various advantages such as long lifespans, low power consumption, rapid response speeds, and environmental friendliness. LEDs have emerged as light sources for various products, such as lighting devices and the backlights of display devices. Such LEDs may be provided in the form of packages so as to be easily mounted in various devices.
As the use of LEDs has extended into various fields, the size of LED packages has been reduced to allow for a sufficient degree of freedom in designing of lighting devices for specific purposes. Research has been actively conducted in order to manufacture small LED packages that can be manufactured at low cost using a simplified process, while improving heat dissipation performance and light emitting efficiency.